Witnesses to the unseen
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Runt and Ryder see something they can't unsee something their not suppose to know about until they're older.


Ryder the new addition to the pack he is the son of scar and claw he has his mother's orange fur and eyes and his father's brown fur in the form of tiger like stripes.

Ryder is an omega and is one of the nicest one ever and everybody loves him for that.

Ryder was playing with runt while kate watched over them ryder was asked by his mother claws to play out side for a while because she wanted to have a long talk with scar.

Kate looked towards the sun it was setting a little "ok boys time to go home,Ryder hopefully your mother is done yelling at your father"kate joked then she lead the pups to claws and scar's den Runt and Ryder raced to get to the den first.

Kate giggled ryder won of course and as he entered the den ready to greet his parents what he saw stunned him to the core.

Scar was mounted to claws humping her ass claws face was in the ground drool was leaking out of her mouth as she panted softly runt caught up to him and saw what he saw and he just stared at them in shock claws lifted her head up moaning then her eyes did a double take at runt and ryder then they widened in horror as she brought her entire head up to look at them.

"Runt...Ryder"she said in terror scar stopped then looked towards the 2 pups then gulped the kate came up to them concerned "hey guys,something...wrong" kate then saw the sight in front of her claws and scar smiled in embarrassment and waved at kate who waved back uncomfortably "oh my"kate said in shock.

"Mom...dad,what are you doing"ryder asked claws eyes darted around the den "Uhhhhhh...we...are"claws said trying to find an appropriate response but she couldn't thankfully kate came to the rescue "uh...they are playing a game...one pups such as yourselves are not supposed to see and know about...so"kate stood in front of runt and ryder chuckling nervously "here's what i need you 2 to do:close your eyes" runt and ryder closed their eyes "turn around"kate said they turned around.

"Scoot your booties...that means start walking forward" they started walking and kate started following them "and we will leave for the time being,until scar and claws are decent"kate chuckled nervously looking back at claws and scar who were still in the mating position "uh..hey mom..dad,can i sleep over at Ms Kate's den" ryder asked innocently kate gasped "that..is a great idea sweetheart" scar and claw nodded affirmatively kate looked back at claws and scar nodding "you can spend the night at my den until their game is over"kate said.

Claws and scar watched their son walk away possibly to embarrassed to look at them claws put a paw to her face and groaned "ohh damn it"

Kate arrived at her den with humprey and stinky and Claudette waiting runt and ryder entered the den humphrey walked outside to meet kate "why is ryder here kate did something happen to claws and scar"humphrey asked concerned kate inhaled and exhaled "oh something happened to them alright,they were uh you know...stinking up their den" humphrey took a second to figure what that meant until he got it "oh..ouch"humphrey winced kate nodded "and the worst part runt and ryder saw them" Humphrey's eyes widened.

"Oh..no"humphrey said there was an awkward silence "yeah so ryder is going to spend the night with us until scar gets his wolfhood out of claws ass"kate said that is a hushed tone so runt and ryder won't hear her.

"Ok that's cool"humphrey said kate nodded then Claudette came out "hey mom is ryder living with us" "no Claudette,ryder is spending the night because their was an accident regarding his parents that can't be unseen" Claudette nodded knowing full well what kate was talking about "so..are you going to have"the talk"with them" kate glared at Claudette "no we aren't and if you say anything you'll be grounded until you die" Claudette gulped then walked back in the den followed by kate and humphrey.

 **The next day**

It was sunny and kate was doing alpha duties until she ran into scar and claws who were embarrassed to see kate givin she saw them in a compromising position.

Kate smiled warmly "hello you two...that was quite an event yesterday" scar looked at kate "uhh yeah...uh hows runt and ryder we didn't traumatized them did we" kate shook her head "no scar they are fine" claws still felt uneasy "oh fenrir,we messed up badly,poor runt and ryder" kate hugged claws "hey it's ok...things like this happens to some people in fact I'm gonna tell you two something that me and humphrey vowed never to tell anyone else"kate said breaking the hug.

Kate took a deep breath "when i was a pup i saw my parents mating" causing claws to gasp a little.

 **Flashback**

Kate was walking back to her den from playing with her friend and when she entered the den she saw eve and winston in the mating position "Oh yes...oh yes oh oh oh"eve moaned their backs were turned so they didn't see kate staring at them with shock and confusion written on her face "that's the spot spank my ass(slap slap slap)oh fu..oh oh oh"eve exclamed kate slowly backed away then ran.

 **Flashback over**

Kate had her paw to her mouth shaking her head at the memory scar and claws were stunned that this happened to kate.

"I told my parents what i saw them doing they were horrified and apologize...i made a mental promise to myself that if i ever had pups i would never let them see me mating...fast forward"

 **Flashback**

Kate and humphrey were hungrily making out then they broke the kiss and kate walked to the back den wall and presented humphrey mounted kate and started thrusting "argh...oohh..kate you got the greatest ass of all of jasper"humphrey moaned "and you have the greatest wolfhood(purrs sexually)oh humphrey..he ha" kate pressed her nose against the den wall until it bended up and she closed her eyes enjoying every minute of it until "mom...dad" time froze as Kate's eyes shot open and humphrey stopped humping then both of them slowly looked behind them and saw a young stinky and Claudette Kate's eyes widen in terror "oh no".

 **Flashback over**

Kate rubbed her nose and sniffed "things were awkward the rest of that day but we were able to apologize and promise to explain everything to them when they're older,I'm going to tell runt that..and you tell ryder"kate said and she walked away leaving scar and claws alone with their thoughts.

Back ate claws and scar den ryder was entering the den cautiously "we are decent dear you can come in"claws said calmly Ryder sat in front of the two alpha wolves "uhh ryder we are really sorry that you saw us...like that"claws said sympathetic "yes we were having so much fun...we lost our grip on reality"scar said ryder nodded "it's okay dad,so about the game what's it called"ryder asked "that...is not for you to know..yet honey and before you ask..no you can't play...you have to be an adult to play this one got it"claws asked and ryder nodded "good now we are going back to our duties we'll see you later"and claws and scar left and ryder went of back to his friends claws groaned "ohh that was intense,having ryder see us like that" scar nodded.


End file.
